Ne Plus Résister
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Quand Caroline se rend chez Klaus pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas. Klaus s'apprête à quitter la ville pour de bon avec les dernières poches de sang d'Elena et commencer une nouvelle vie avec sa famille… Tout espoir de conquérir Caroline ayant disparu, plus rien ne le retient à Mystic Falls, mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot…


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello tout le monde,**

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur mon couple fétiche qu'est Klaroline. Cela fait plus de deux semaines environs que je bûche cet O.S, et plusieurs idées me sont venues en tête, souhaitant développer l'histoire en faisant des chapitres bonus... mais pour savoir il faut lire cet O.S jusqu'à la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que le second lemon ne vous choquera pas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Klaus avait senti son essence être transférée dans le corps de son sous-fifre, Tyler Lockwood. Bien qu'il n'était plus sous son autorité, jubilait d'avoir prit possession de son corps, grâce à la sorcière, Bonnie, qui avait fait l'enchantement. Son corps avait partiellement brûlé, mais il n'était déjà plus à l'intérieur lorsque le chasseur de vampire lui avait planté son pieu en plein cœur. D'après ce que lui avait rapporté Bonnie, Rebekah avait assisté à sa **_**mort, **_**et sa peine ainsi que sa colère avait été si intense qu'elle avait tué Elena… qui avait le sang d'un vampire dans les veines. Plus d'Elena humaine = plus d'hybrides…**

**Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et il avait trouvé en lui la force de pardonner à Rebekah. Après tout, elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui… Mais lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir masqué sa mort pendant deux mois ? Klaus sourit à l'éventuelle colère de sa jeune sœur. Se grattant la nuque, il s'étira et fit craquer les muscles de son corps d'emprunt. Son téléphone – ou plutôt le téléphone de Tyler – n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Il ne répondait à aucun appel ni à aucun sms puisqu'il était censé être mort, tout comme Tyler… mais il avait écouté et lus les messages, spécialement ceux de Caroline. La détresse de sa voix avait presque failli faire rire Klaus, mais elle ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tyler. Si seulement elle savait !**

**Il commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit et… presque claustrophobe. D'abord il avait été réduit à l'état de momie, enchaîné et enfermé dans un cercueil, puis il venait de passer les deux mois les plus longs de sa longue vie dans cette crypte poussiéreuse qui rendrait fou n'importe qui. En plus il ne pouvait pas en sortir à cause d'un sort que Bonnie avait jeté à l'entrée de la crypte. Personne à part elle ne pouvait en sortir ou y entrer. Klaus n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver son corps… Alors qu'il tournait en rond tout en vidant une poche de sang, Klaus /Tyler entendit des pas provenir des escaliers de la crypte. Il se retourna… ou plutôt le corps de Tyler se retourna, face à Bonnie. D'un fluide mais précis mouvement de main, elle ouvrit le cercueil où reposait le corps de Klaus. Celui-ci se pencha sur le cercueil et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction à travers les traits de son hybride. Son corps était en parfait état et prêt à être réintégrer. Il jeta la poche de sang derrière lui, avant de fixer Bonnie.**

« Mon corps est comme neuf, si on met de côté le fait que j'ai l'air assoiffé. » dit Klaus / Tyler. « Puis-je y retourner ? »

« Avant il me faut ta promesse. » dit Bonnie. « On a conclu un pacte ! »

« Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, je te promets de quitter cette ville et de ne plus y mettre les pieds, mais j'ai droit à un délai. Ça fait deux mois que je pourri dans cette crypte, et je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans ce corps ! » dit-il.

« Tu as deux semaines, je suis certaine que c'est amplement suffisant pour toi, surtout que tes frères et Rebekah sont encore à Mystic Falls ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Tiens, Kol a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ! » dit Klaus. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je peux te dire que si Elijah ne les retenait pas, mes amis seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. » avoua Bonnie.

« Je les reconnais bien là ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Bon, procédons à l'échange si tu veux bien ! »

**Il remonta la manche de sa chemise et la plaça par-dessus le cercueil. Bonnie sortit un poignard de son sac à main et s'approcha de Klaus / Tyler, puis, lui entailla le poignet. Le sang coula aussitôt sur le visage du vrai Klaus, qui reprit des couleurs. Bonnie garda le poignard dans sa main gauche, puis, de sa main droite la posa sur la tête de Tyler et psalmodia des paroles en latin. **

**Au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux de Tyler devinrent noirs avant de se refermer. Il s'écroula, inconscient. Bonnie cessa à ce moment précis son incantation, puis, regarda le cercueil. Klaus avait les yeux ouverts. Il regarda Bonnie, qui passa une main par-dessus le cercueil et les chaînes qui le recouvraient disparurent. Klaus sortit du cercueil et s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son corps fraîchement retrouvé.**

« Bien joué ! » dit l'hybride à Bonnie. « Mais j'ai besoin de me nourrir. »

« Je t'ai apporté des munitions. » dit la sorcière. « Tes frères et ta sœur sont chez les Salvatore. »

« Bien, ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. » dit Klaus.

**Il fouilla dans le sac que Bonnie avait apporté et vida quatre poches de sangs avant de se sentir revigoré. Son visage se transforma quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa posture normale. Klaus se dirigea vers Tyler et le souleva sans mal, le mettant sur son épaule.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**La tension était plus que palpable chez les frères Salvatore. Elena, tout jeune vampire, avait encore du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Elle essayait de ne pas regarder Matt, dont les veines saillantes de son cou ne cessaient de l'appeler. Heureusement, la présence de Jeremy à ses côtés l'apaisa. Caroline était un peu plus loin, tandis que Stefan et Damon faisaient face aux trois derniers membres de la famille Originels. **

« Pourquoi vous ne quittez pas la ville ? » demanda Damon.

« Et vous laisser mener votre petite vie tranquille après avoir tué notre frère ? » fit Kol. « Faut pas rêver. »

« On ne l'a pas tué, c'est Alaric. » leur rappela Stefan.

« Oui, et il est mort, grâce à ma chère sœur. » dit Kol. « Mais je ne me serai pas contenté d'Elena à sa place. »

« Vous savez ce que ça fait, de voir son propre frère se faire tuer devant ses yeux ? » claqua Rebekah, qui darda son regard sur Elena.

**Elle baissa aussitôt la tête car elle avait déjà vu mourir Jeremy…**

« Vous auriez dû mourir aussi. » gronda Kol. « On va vous faire vivre un véritable Enfer. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Klaus n'a pas crée notre lignée. » dit Damon en arborant un sourire. « Et ça tu vois, je vais le fêter durant le prochain siècle. »

**Kol se jeta sur lui et lui empoigna le cou avant de le plaquer contre un mur.**

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis quand tu as trois Originels en face de toi. » gronda-t-il. « J'aurais tendance à dire que tu es suicidaire. »

« Lâche-le ! » dit Stefan sur un ton un peu trop autoritaire.

« Hey… » claqua Rebekah avant de se jeter à son tour sur Stefan, empoignant sa nuque d'une main et d'y plonger l'autre dans son cœur. « Mon frère n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Vous avez déjà tué Finn, et maintenant Klaus est mort par votre faute. Qu'est-ce qui nous retiens de tous vous tuer ? »

_« Ça suffit ! »_

**Rebekah et Kol crurent qu'ils allaient s'évanouir. Cette voix. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu depuis deux mois, croyant ne plus jamais l'entendre de leur vie. Kol libéra son emprise sur Damon, et Rebekah ôta sa main de la poitrine de Stefan, qui retomba à genoux. Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent vivement – tout comme chacun des présents dans le salon. **

« C'est impossible ! » souffla Elijah.

« Klaus ! » souffla Kol.

« T'es vivant ? » s'étrangla Rebekah.

**Bonnie apparut à ses côtés alors que Klaus laissa tomber nonchalamment le corps de Tyler, toujours inconscient, au sol. **

« Espèce de salopard. » grinça Rebekah.

**Elle se rua sur son frère et martela son torse de ses poings.**

« Je t'ai vu mourir. » s'écria-t-elle à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. « Je l'ai vu te tuer, j'ai vu ton corps brûler… t'es vivant depuis tout ce temps. »

**Klaus attrapa les poignets de sa sœur, l'arrêtant dans son accès de colère. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur lui.**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que t'étais vivant ? » sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. »

**Klaus l'attira contre elle et la laissa pleurer.**

**Rebekah sécha ses larmes et s'écarta de son frère.**

« Comment t'as fais ? » demanda Kol en se plantant derrière Rebekah.

« Je vous expliquerais. » dit Klaus. « Rentrons à la maison. »

**Il croisa le regard d'Elijah, qui acquiesça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre ses frères, en ayant gardé la main de Rebekah dans la sienne, Klaus se tourna et accrocha le regard de Caroline. Sans même prendre la peine de savoir comment elle réagirait, il dit :**

« Au fait Trésor, quand ton précieux Tyler se réveillera, demande-lui ce qu'il faisait vraiment dans Les Appalaches. Il y a eu comme un rapprochement avec une très jolie brune. »

« Menteur ! » dit Damon, qui se servait un verre de scotch.

« Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller dans sa tête. » leur dit Klaus.

**Il sentit la main de Rebekah tirer sur son bras, alors, après un dernier regard échangé avec Caroline, il quitta la maison de pension des Salvatore. Une fois dehors, il s'éclipsa avec Rebekah, très vite suivit par Kol et Elijah.**

**A l'intérieur du domaine des Salvatore, Tyler gisait toujours inconscient. Caroline s'était précipité vers lui après le départ des Originels. Agenouillée sur le parquet, elle avait posée une main sur son épaule.**

« Vous croyez que Klaus disait la vérité ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que faisait Bonnie avec lui. » dit Damon.

« Je vous ai tous sauvé la vie, alors tu devrais me remercier plutôt. » dit Bonnie.

« Klaus a bien crée notre lignée. » comprit Stefan.

« Oui, et en mettant son essence dans le corps de Tyler, j'ai pu le maintenir en vie. » expliqua Bonnie. « Il m'a fallu deux mois pour réparer son corps… en échange de quoi il acceptait de quitter la ville pour de bon. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? » dit Elena.

« Oui, on a fait un pacte, il ne le rompra pas. » leur assura Bonnie.

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Lorsque Klaus mit les pieds chez lui pour la première fois après deux mois passés dans une crypte, il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de la chaleur des murs et de l'odeur ambiante. Une plénitude totale qui fut bousculée lorsque des bras lui étreignirent le corps. Il sourit car il savait que c'était Rebekah. Il referma ses bras autour de sa petite sœur et la serra tout aussi fort contre lui. Il fut surpris par le regard de Kol…**

« C'est bien toi frangin ? » demanda-t-il.

**Klaus réussit à se libérer de Rebekah, et s'avança vers son jeune frère. Posant ses mains sur son cou, il le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Les mots n'avaient aucune importance. Kol eut l'impression de sentir l'enfant qu'il avait était jadis, et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère qu'il croyait avoir perdu. **

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé ? » demanda Kol en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Klaus. « Mais je devais leur faire croire que j'étais mort. »

« Mais, et nous ? » s'écria Kol en s'écartant. « On est ta famille Nik. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand Bekah m'a appelé. J'ai cru que… »

**Mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Klaus posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, avant de regarder Rebekah qui était toujours en train de pleurer. L'attirant elle aussi dans ses bras, il serra contre lui les deux plus jeunes membres de sa fratrie. Il vit Elijah esquisser un mince sourire. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :**

« Arrêtez de pleurer, vous trempez mon pull. »

**Cela marcha, parce que Kol et Rebekah se mirent à rire… Ils s'écartèrent de leur frère et se reprirent. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Bonnie. » répondit Klaus. « On quitte la ville, pour de bon. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kol. « On les laisse s'en tirer comme ça ? »

« Le sang a assez coulé, que ce soit par notre main ou la leur. » dit Klaus. « On a besoin d'un nouveau départ tous les quatre. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Elijah.

**Les deux frères échangèrent un regard commun. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur ce sujet. Leur famille avait besoin d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle maison, et ce n'était pas à Mystic Falls qu'ils le trouveraient.**

« Je ne partirais pas sans les étriper tous un par un. » cracha Kol. « Ils ont déjà tués Finn… »

**Mais Klaus le coupa en lui agrippa l'épaule très fort.**

« Kol, j'ai _promis_ à la sorcière de les laisser tranquille. » martela Klaus. « Et je vais tenir cette promesse. Je sais qu'on a perdu Finn à cause d'eux, et justement le sang a trop coulé. On a tous perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime des deux côtés… Rebekah s'est vengé en tuant Elena. »

« Tu parles, elle est devenue un vampire. » rétorqua Kol.

« Je sais, mais je suis revenu, et les choses vont changer. » dit Klaus. « Dès aujourd'hui, ce ne sera plus que nous quatre. Même si Mystic Falls est l'endroit où nous avons grandis, il y a bien trop de mauvais souvenirs qui vont continuer à nous hanter si on reste. On est chez nous dans bien d'autres villes. On peut aller où on veut, et on a trop tardé. »

_« Il a raison ! »_

**Ils se tournèrent tous vers Rebekah.**

« On ne peut pas rester, et de toute façon le Conseil des Fondateurs sait ce que nous sommes. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer, on doit s'en aller. » dit-elle. « Et je sais que je dois me faire pardonner, pour avoir tué Elena, parce qu'à cause de ça, tu ne pourras plus créer autant d'hybride que tu le souhaites, même s'il te reste quelques poches de son sang. J'ai agis parce que j'étais en colère et parce que je t'ai vu mourir, Nik, je suis tellement désolée. »

**Klaus lâcha son frère et s'approcha de sa sœur, qui redoutait une quelconque remontrance. Son visage ne transmettait rien. Aucune émotion. Aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou même penser. Il fixa Rebekah droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière déglutit péniblement tout en sentant son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Klaus finit par esquisser un sourire et dit :**

« J'aurais été vexé que tu ne me venges pas, petite sœur. »

**Rebekah lâcha un soupir de soulagement, ce qui amusa l'hybride. Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front, avant de dire :**

« Nous avons deux semaines pour partir, c'est amplement suffisant, et non Kol tu n'iras rien leur faire. »

« T'as de la chance que je sois content de te savoir en vie. » répliqua Kol. « Je peux même pas les emmerder un peu ? »

« D'après Bonnie t'as passé deux mois à les emmerder. » dit Klaus. « Et puis n'oublie pas, on a l'éternité pour se venger. Un de ces jours, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais pas tant qu'on sera dans cette ville. »

« Niklaus a raison. » dit Elijah. « On finira bien par les croiser tôt ou tard, ils ne s'éterniseront pas à Mystic Falls pour l'éternité, encore moins si le Conseil sait aussi ce qu'ils sont. Je vote pour une escale à Chicago, avant de repartir pour Londres. »

« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Rebekah.

« Entendu ! » dit Klaus. « Elijah, toi et Kol vous partirez à la fin de la semaine avec un premier convoi. Rebekah et moi vous rejoindront plus tard. »

« On vide la maison ? » demanda Kol.

« Tant qu'à faire. » répondit Klaus. « Bon, j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Ouais, j'osais pas te dire que tu empestais. » plaisanta Kol.

**Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Klaus se mit à rire, suivit par le reste de sa fratrie. **

**Une heure passa lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche. Vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de sa taille, il se regarda à travers le miroir de la salle de bain au-dessus du lavabo. Son corps était réellement comme neuf. Le sang qu'il avait ingurgité avait fait son effet, mais également les sortilèges de Bonnie. Il avait promit de ne pas faire de mal à ses amis, et cela lui avait coûté de le lui promettre, mais elle avait tenue parole alors à lui d'en faire de même. Dans deux semaines il aurait quitté cette ville, en laissant derrière lui tous les mauvais souvenirs. Une ville dans laquelle il ne reviendrait jamais. Il entendit quelque chose vibrer, puis, en allant dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte que c'était son téléphone. Il fut surprit d'y trouver un message de Caroline.**

'_**We need to talk.' **_(Il faut qu'on parle !)

**La proposition était tentante, mais il effaça le message et alla s'habiller.**

…

**Une semaine s'était écoulée. Kol et Elijah avaient quittés Mystic Falls avec un premier convoi contenant une grosse partie de leur mobilier séparé dans deux gros camions, se dirigeant vers Chicago.**

…

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Tyler se trouvait allongé dans l'une des chambres de la maison de Stefan et Damon. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas reprit connaissance. Caroline se trouvait à son chevet, ou plutôt assise sur une chaise et loin du lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Elle se nourrissait avec les poches de sang que Stefan lui apportait, et elle passait son temps à se remémorer les paroles de Klaus. **_Quand ton précieux Tyler se réveillera, demande-lui ce qu'il faisait vraiment dans Les Appalaches. Il y a eu comme un rapprochement avec une très jolie brune. _**La seule façon de savoir si Klaus disait la vérité, était d'attendre le réveil de Tyler… Enfin, elle pouvait aussi entrer dans son esprit. Cette attente la tuait, et pendant qu'elle attendait le réveil de Tyler, Klaus était prêt à quitter la ville. Caroline se surprit à regretter ce départ. Elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle prit son visage entre les mains et ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer les moments passaient avec Tyler, mais elle ne vit que ceux passaient avec Klaus.**

« Argh, et puis à quoi bon ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir au chevet de Tyler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit par placer son index sur le front et son pouce sur la joue de Tyler, pénétrant dans son esprit sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Stefan, Damon et Elena dans la chambre.**

…

_**Tyler se trouvait enchaîné dans une sorte de grotte. Très peu éclairée. Seule une lumière provenant de plusieurs lampes luisaient la pierre de la grotte. Tyler était à moitié nu, en short usé et miteux. Le corps couvert de poussière, de boue, de sang et de sueur. Heureusement pour lui, il était hybride et les cicatrices se refermaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus. Il avait les poignets, les chevilles et le cou enchaînés. Les chaînes étaient encastrées dans la roche. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage et il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait besoin de repos. Une personne entra dans la grotte. Une fille. Brune, des yeux verts, une silhouette de louve. Belle, souple et féline. Elle détacha les chaînes de Tyler et ce dernier se releva avec peine au début avant de s'étirer et de faire craquer ses os. La fille passa une main dans les cheveux de Tyler, dont le regard s'assombrit. Il agrippa les hanches de la fille et la plaqua contre son corps avant de l'embrasser voracement. Elle lui rendit le baiser avec autant d'empressement, se laissant déshabiller…**_

…

**Caroline s'écarta et se remit sur ses jambes d'un seul bond. Son cœur mort battait la chamade. Son corps tremblait. Sa gorge se serra et un son hystérique sortit de sa gorge.**

« Il avait raison ! » dit-elle.

_« Caroline ! »_

**Elle se tourna pour voir Elena, Damon et Stefan.**

« Klaus avait raison ! » répéta Caroline.

« De quoi tu… » fit Elena en touchant son épaule, mais Caroline s'en défit.

« Laisse-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur de la pension. **

« Laissez-moi. » cria-t-elle avant de s'éclipser hors du domaine.

… **au même instant où Tyler se réveilla !**

_**Dans la forêt !**_

**Caroline courut, encore et encore en plein cœur de la forêt alors que la pluie se mit à tomber à grands flots. L'air se comprima dans sa cage thoracique, et si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, elle serait sûrement inconsciente à l'heure qu'il est, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle traversa les bois sans s'en rendre compte. Elle passa le pont Wickery alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel, la faisant sursauter et crier. Caroline s'arrêta à la lisière des bois, et tomba à genoux, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ses pleurs se mêlèrent au bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre. Son corps et ses vêtements étaient trempées, mais elle s'en moqua. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse avait pu la trahir ainsi, revenir à Mystic Falls et prétendre l'aimer alors qu'il avait vu ailleurs pendant toute son absence. Elle était restée comme une idiote à l'attendre, à repousser les avances d'un autre homme qui avait démontrée plus d'une fois son attirance envers elle. Une attirance comme jamais elle n'avait pu le voir chez aucun autre homme… L'image de Klaus lui vint en tête, et ses sanglots cessèrent. Quand elle pu à nouveau respirer aussi normalement que possible pour un vampire, Caroline se redressa sur ses jambes, les chaussures et le jean pleins de boues et tenta de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais ce fut difficile avec la pluie qui continuait de tomber drument.**

**Caroline avança et sentit ses pieds patauger dans la boue. Elle se maudissait à l'instant même de porter des bottes. Quand elle finit par sortir des bois, elle se retrouva à quelques mètres d'un bâtiment. D'une maison, ou plutôt d'un manoir. Caroline plissa les yeux et finit par voir, à travers la pluie, qu'elle avait inconsciemment atteint le Manoir de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sous la pluie comme ça, et se réfugier dans le manoir de l'ennemi était à la fois glaçant et terriblement tentant, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle pouvait sentir la tempête s'amplifier à mesure que le vent soufflait. Les branches des arbres se mirent à claquer, et elle commençait à en avoir marre alors elle s'éclipsa jusqu'au manoir devant elle et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Elle tenta de déceler une présente à l'intérieur, mais elle n'entendit rien de précis. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, se moquant de savoir si elle dérangeait le propriétaire ou non, de toute façon elle avait des choses à lui dire. Elle ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée alors elle entra dans la bâtisse et referma fortement la porte derrière elle. Le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans le noir. Avec la tempête, il n'était pas impossible que l'électricité fut coupée. Elle savait où elle trouverait celui qu'elle cherchait, alors elle grimpa les grands escaliers, sachant pertinemment qu'elle laissait derrière elle des traînées de boues et de pluie. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, elle longea un couloir et finit par entrer dans une chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte, et dont la lumière jaillissante était dû à des bougies à en juger par l'odeur de cire. L'odeur de Klaus la frappa et elle se figea, fermant les yeux malgré elle.**

_« Tiens, quelle surprise ! »_

**Entendre la voix de Klaus et déceler autant de nonchalance dans sa voix firent grimper une colère en Caroline qui la surprit elle-même. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les darda sur Klaus, qui n'avait pas prit la peine de se tourner vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était son dos. Il était en train de mettre des choses dans un carton.**

**Klaus pouvait sentir le regard furieux et brûlant de Caroline sur lui, et cela le fit sourire intérieurement, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lui faire face et continua à trier ses affaires et à ranger son matériel de dessins et de peintures dans des grandes boites en cartons. Avec la tempête qui grondait au dehors, son départ serait sûrement retardé… Klaus se retrouva plaqué dos contre un mur, par Caroline qui avait planté ses mains et ses ongles dans ses épaules. **

« Tu pourrais au moins me regarder. » gronda-t-elle.

**Les yeux entourés de veines, crocs sortant, Caroline était plus belle que jamais aux yeux de Klaus, mais ce dernier inversa rapidement leur place et Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre le mur où l'hybride se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, à la différence que le corps de Klaus était collé à celui du bébé vampire.**

« Tu as un sacré culot de venir chez moi sans y avoir été invité. » claqua Klaus. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur Caroline, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dépêche-toi et rentre chez toi retrouver tes petits copains et ton chiot. J'ai un déménagement à finir. »

« Tyler n'est pas mon chiot. » répliqua-t-elle en se débattant.

**Klaus la lâcha mais ils restèrent face à face.**

« Je suis entrée dans sa tête et j'ai tout vu. » dit Caroline. « T'avais raison. »

« Tu fais quoi chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle. « J'ai couru sans regarder où j'allais, et j'ai atterri devant chez toi. »

**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses cartons, ce qui agaça Caroline.**

« Tu veux bien arrêter de… ranger et me regarder. » éclata-t-elle.

« D'accord… » souffla Klaus en se retournant vers elle. « Je te regarde. Satisfaite ? »

« Ce que tu peux être énervant. » gronda-t-elle.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment. » rétorqua-t-il. « Si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu veux de moi, que je puisse enfin reprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire. »

« Je suis là, devant toi, trempée de la tête aux pieds, seule avec toi, et tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est ce que je fais là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » claqua-t-il. « Je t'ai donné ta chance. Je t'ai offert la possibilité de venir avec moi, je t'ai offert le monde sur un plateau d'argent, Caroline, mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne me choisirais jamais malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'ai pu mettre dans mes sentiments et mes actions envers toi. Je t'ai sorti de ce lycée quand le prof a voulu te tuer, je t'ai sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, et tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est de la haine. J'en ai assez à présent. Une fois la tempête terminée je quitterais cette ville pour de bon et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

**Les mots de Klaus la poignardèrent en plein cœur.**

« Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit venant de toi alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois terminer de ranger. » dit-il. « Tu connais la sortie ! »

**Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, et cette fois, il ne prêta plus attention à rien d'autres que le tri de ses affaires. **

**Quant à Caroline, elle resta figée de longues secondes. Tellement longues qu'elle cru que ses pieds allaient s'ancrer dans le sol. Elle regarda Klaus s'afférer sans prendre la peine de la regarder, ni même faire attention à elle, et cela lui faisait mal. Plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'en fut trop pour elle, alors quand il se tourna vers elle, Caroline s'avança à son encontre, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.**

**Le choc fut total pour Klaus, qui, malgré sa volonté de s'écarter, se laissa embrasser, avant de s'écarter brutalement, agrippant les poignets de Caroline entre ses mains.**

« Arrête, tu n'en as pas envie ! » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« T'es pas dans ma tête, tu ne peux pas savoir ce dont j'ai envie. » dit-elle avec une voix toute aussi ferme que la sienne.

« Caroline, je ne joue pas. » la prévint-il. « Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas factice, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

« Klaus, pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi ! » grinça Caroline.

**Elle réussit à se dégager et accrocha le simple t-shirt que portait Klaus, avant de plaquer à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Klaus lui rendit son baiser. Il en profita pour toucher ses hanches à travers les vêtements trempés. Il n'en profita pas plus et attendit qu'elle se rétracte et qu'elle s'en aille, sauf qu'elle ne le fit pas. A la place, elle lui déchira le t-shirt en lambeaux, qui tombèrent sur le parquet de la chambre. Caroline rompit le baiser car Klaus ne la touchait pas comme elle le voulait.**

« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il ne réagit pas, alors Caroline l'embrassa.**

« Touche-moi ! »

**Elle prit une de ses mains qui était posée sur sa hanche et la porta à son sein gauche.**

« Klaus… » geignit-elle. « Je vais exploser si tu ne me rends rien en retour. »

« Oh Trésor… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« J'arrête de résister Klaus. » dit-elle en prenant sa joue en coupe. « J'arrête de _te_ résister. C'est finit. »

« Comment te croire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi. Touche-moi. Fais-moi l'amour. Emmène-moi avec toi ! » répondit-elle.

**L'instinct de Klaus réagit aussitôt et il plaqua Caroline contre le mur, l'embrassant avec la voracité du loup qui était en lui et qui attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Klaus mit fin au baiser. Caroline geignit de frustration, mais elle fut délestée de son gilet et de son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant l'hybride pour la première fois. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son pantalon et le lui ôta. A présent Caroline fut à moitié-nue, et elle n'en fut que plus excitée, surtout quand Klaus ôta à son tour son jean. Il se colla contre son corps.**

« Si je te fais l'amour Caroline, avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je risque de te marquer. » la prévint-il.

« Me marquer ? » répéta-t-elle, alors qu'elle fourragea ses doigts dans ses boucles. « Peu importe, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il l'encercla de ses bras, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses. Caroline se lécha les lèvres. La sensation de ses mains si parfaites sur elle lui donnait plus chaud que tous ses ex-petits copains réunis. Même Damon pouvait aller se rhabiller. Klaus passa les mains dans la culotte en dentelle, caressant sa peau, palpant ses fesses avec un tel érotisme qu'elle pu sentir son bas-ventre la picoter et le désir couler lentement entre ses jambes. Le regard de Klaus se noircit en sentant l'odeur du désir qui se répandait d'elle. Il déchira la culotte et fit subir le même sort au soutien-gorge.**

« Trésor, ton désir est insoutenable. » souffla Klaus.

**Caroline sourit, et attira Klaus contre elle par les épaules.**

« On n'a encore rien fait et je sens que je vais m'embraser si tu continues à me toucher comme tu le fais. » susurra-t-elle. « Mais, tu pourrais au moins continuer ailleurs que contre un mur. »

**Klaus se mordit la lèvre. Il souleva Caroline dans ses bras. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Klaus lui rendit son baiser tout en s'éclipsant jusqu'à son lit, où il déposa un genou avant de s'y hisser entièrement, gardant Caroline dans ses bras, puis, les allongea, restant au-dessus de ce bébé vampire qui lui faisait tourner la tête. **

« Klaus, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. » dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

**Klaus se redressa et Caroline fit de même, puis, posa ses mains sur son torse, les fit glisser le long de son corps, les caressant à sa guise avant de lui arracher le boxer qui retenait ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tellement il était… imposant. Elle ressentit comme le besoin urgent de le parcourir de ses doigts, de le tenir dans sa main. Elle se surprit en ressentant l'envie de le goûter, mais elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en se retrouvant plaquée sur le matelas, la bouche de Klaus dévorant la sienne de sa langue experte et de ses mains qui recouvraient son corps. Elle pouvait le sentir se frotter contre son intimité. Il la pénétra en essayant de contenir son empressement de la posséder entièrement. Il buta au plus profond de sa chair, laissant échapper un son rauque et presque animal. Caroline referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Klaus bougea en elle, et, sentant à quel point son désir se mélangeait à ses coups de reins, à ce que l'odeur de leur envie commune se mélangeait l'une à l'autre, ses pénétrations se firent plus amples. Heureusement pour Caroline, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de respirer mais quand Klaus dévia sa bouche dans son cou, elle prit une grande goulée d'air tout en gémissant. Son dos se cambra. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et laissa son désir la consumer par des halètements et des gémissements forts et conséquents et qui emplirent toute la chambre. Ils furent mêlés à ceux de Klaus, qui releva la tête pour regarder Caroline. Il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur sans pour autant cesser une seule seconde ses pénétrations. **

« Trésor, regarde-moi ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

**Caroline le regarda. Son visage avait laissé la place à son côté vampire. Les yeux de Klaus devinrent jaunes à mesure que la jouissance menaçait de frapper. Caroline fut proche de l'orgasme. Klaus le sentit. Il accéléra ses pénétrations, puis, quand sa jouissance éclata, il plongea ses dents dans le cou de Caroline et la mordit…**

… **elle s'attendit à une douleur fulgurante – ayant déjà été mordu par Tyler – mais ce fut le contraire. L'orgasme combiné à la morsure de Klaus fut plus que délicieuse. Caroline ferma les yeux, laissant Klaus boire son sang, la **_**marquer**_** comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. **

**Après l'amour, Caroline s'était laissée emporter par Klaus dans son immense salle de bain, et elle s'était laissé chouchouter. L'hybride lui avait lavé les cheveux, puis le corps avant de la prendre dans ses bras une fois la mousse savonneuse nettoyée de son corps. Ils étaient restés de très longues minutes sous le jet d'eau une fois propre, avant de finalement en sortir. **

« Tu as faim ? Soif ? » avait demandé Klaus alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette.

« J'ai soif ! » avait répondu Caroline.

**Assise sur le divan qui se trouvait dans la chambre, face à un feu de cheminée, Caroline attendait Klaus depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette, qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps. Elle pouvait entendre la tempête se poursuivre à l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas prête de rentrer chez elle, et ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure de devoir rester dans cet immense manoir. Repliant les genoux contre sa poitrine, Caroline laissa son esprit divaguer aux deux dernières heures qu'elle venait de passer. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour avec autant de passion, de fougue et de tendresse en une seule fois. Certes, ça avait été sauvage par moment, mais elle en avait adoré chaque moment. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser en valait la peine. Même la morsure. Elle se souvint de lui avoir dit de l'emmener avec lui quand il partirait. Elle gloussa à ce souvenir.**

**La porte de la chambre se rouvrit, et Caroline leva la tête et vit Klaus s'approcher d'elle, deux tasses dans les mains. Il lui en tendit une et l'odeur du sang la frappa. Elle avait très soif, malgré qu'elle ait bu le sang de Klaus pour guérir sa morsure. Les morsures de loups-garous étaient fatales pour les vampires. Le seul remède qui existait était le sang de Klaus, sinon, les hallucinations, la fièvre et la mort frappait n'importe quel vampire.**

« Merci ! » sourit-elle en regardant Klaus.

« De rien Trésor. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

**Il garda précieusement sa tasse à lui dans sa main, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il en tira le rideau et un éclair déchira le ciel, se reflétant sur l'hybride. **

« On n'est pas prêt de sortir d'ici. » fit-il constater.

« Ça ne me dérange pas ! » dit Caroline, qui but une gorgée de sang.

« Moi non plus ! » admit Klaus.

**Il referma le rideau et se retourna vers Caroline. Il dû réfréner ses pulsions sexuelles car voir Caroline ne porter qu'une serviette était un vrai supplice à toute épreuve. Il vida d'une traite sa tasse et la déposa sur le premier meuble à portée de main. **

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda soudainement Caroline.

« Qui ça ? » dit Klaus.

« Tes frères et Rebekah. » dit Caroline.

« Oh ! » fit Klaus. « Kol et Elijah sont à Chicago, je dois les rejoindre avec Rebekah dans quelques jours, mais avec cette tempête, on aura certainement du retard. »

« Alors, tu pars pour Chicago ! » dit Caroline, qui posa sa tasse de sang sur la table à côté du divan.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Caroline referma ses bras autour de ses genoux.**

« Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu le désires. » dit Klaus.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en le regardant. « En plus, le Conseil des Fondateurs sait ce que je suis, enfin, ce que nous sommes tous… »

« Trésor… » dit Klaus en allant s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. « Si tu veux venir avec moi, ce ne doit pas être à cause de ce que sait le Conseil. Si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois le vouloir. »

« C'est ce que je veux. » lui assura-t-elle. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne pourrais plus mener une vie normale à Mystic Falls. »

**Klaus esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Caroline, avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur son cou, à la base de la morsure.**

« Ça ne te fait plus mal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

« Ça ne m'a pas fait mal. Pas une seconde. » répondit-elle en dépliant les genoux. « Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de me marquer ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ? »

**Klaus soupira avant de prendre place sur le divan. Caroline se mit sur le côté et posa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Klaus, qui se rapprocha suffisamment d'elle pour englober son corps tout entier de ses bras.**

« Trésor… » dit-il en touchant sa joue. « Ce n'est pas que l'homme que je suis, qui te veux. Le vampire en moi veut ton sang, et le loup que je suis te veut comme compagne. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi au cours de ma longue vie. Tu es merveilleuse, et j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tu n'as pas eu besoin de qui que ce soit, en plus de mille ans. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré. » dit-il.

**Caroline rougit.**

« Concrètement, ça fait de moi ta compagne ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Pour l'éternité. » dit-il avant de plaisanter : « Et faudra que tu essaies de me supporter. »

« J'y arriverais. » assura-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, Trésor. » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis colérique, j'ai mauvais caractère et je ne supporte pas la trahison. »

« Et ça n'arrivera pas, Klaus. » lui dit-elle en prenant sa joue en coupe. « Je ne te trahirais pas. _Jamais ! _Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je le sais maintenant, et je l'ai toujours su. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. » souffla-t-il. « Je ne recommencerais plus. »

**Il s'empara de sa main droite et la porta à ses lèvres, baisant ses doigts tendrement. Caroline ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. La bouche de Klaus sur ses doigts fins fit grimper sa température, et elle se souvint d'une chose qu'elle avait voulu faire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu nu. Elle gloussa.**

« Quoi ? » dit Klaus sans pour autant cesser de parcourir son bras de baisers.

« Je… euh… » hésita Caroline.

**Son hésitation fit relever la tête de l'hybride, qui darda son regard sur elle.**

« Hey… » fit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui te passe par la tête. »

« C'est assez gênant. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Gênant pour toi ou pour moi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Surtout pour moi. » répondit-elle.

« N'aies pas honte de me demander quelque chose. » lui dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

**Caroline hésita davantage, surtout que Klaus la dévisageait. Son regard était insistant, d'autant plus qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur son menton, sa joue puis déposa sa bouche sur son épaule tandis que ses doigts allèrent se perdre entre les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et sa gêne disparue. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand Klaus n'en montrait aucune à la caresser ? Son corps s'embrasait de seconde en seconde, et l'envie qu'elle ressentait de le sentir en elle, de toutes les manières possible, ce fit plus forte. Elle se dégagea et se leva du divan, à la grande surprise de Klaus, mais elle lui sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre avant de faire tomber la serviette qui masquait ses courbes. Le regard de Klaus s'assombrit. Il se leva à son tour en un clin d'œil. Il ne portait également qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Une serviette qui tomba et dévoila ce que Caroline désirait. **

« Klaus… » dit-elle d'une voix douce, tout en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

« Hum ? » fit-il en embrassant son cou.

« J'ai envie… de te toucher. » minauda-t-elle en lui touchant les épaules. « J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps… cette fois. »

« Hum ça c'est une bonne idée ! » marmonna Klaus.

**Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches avant de fléchir légèrement les genoux et de la soulever dans ses bras. Caroline entoura bras et jambes autour de lui. Klaus la déposa sur le lit, s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans une danse érotique, quand Klaus finit par dévier ses lèvres. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amante, mordillant sa peau sans la transpercer. Les halètements de Caroline le réconfortèrent dans l'idée qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour attiser son désir. Elle voulait qu'ils prennent le temps de découvrir chacun le corps de l'autre… elle allait être servit.**

**Klaus posa sa bouche à la naissance de la poitrine de Caroline, embrassant sa peau, la cajolant lentement. Sans enlever sa bouche de son corps, il porta ses mains sur ses seins et les malaxa, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille. Klaus prit l'un des seins en bouche, le suçotant avidement tout en le mordillant de ses dents, le léchant de sa langue, avant d'affliger la même caresse à son autre sein. Il sentit les doigts de Caroline se perdre dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit gronder. Il sentit également son propre désir se décupler, envahir son corps tout entier. La peau de Caroline avait un goût tellement délicieux qu'il eut du mal à lâcher sa poitrine, mais le désir de la jeune femme le frappa à plein nez et il se détacha pour mieux parcourir le reste de son corps. Il se laissa glisser hors du lit, à genoux, avant de tirer sur les jambes de la jeune femme et de l'attirer à lui. Elle ne protesta pas. Un cri de stupeur sortit de sa gorge. Un cri qu'elle ravala en sentant la bouche de Klaus se poser entre ses jambes. L'hybride fit courir sa langue sur la chair tendre de ses jambes avant d'embrasser sa féminité.**

« Oooh… » gémit Caroline.

**Klaus sourit. Il savait exactement quoi faire. Il dévora son intimité de coup de langues plus sensuelles les uns que les autres, touchant à chaque fois son bouton de plaisir. Son goût était plus divin qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son odeur était si enivrante que Klaus en perdit la tête. Sans cesser sa folle caresse, il agrippa les jambes de Caroline et les posa sur ses épaules, lui donnant plus de profondeur. Caroline en perdit la tête et dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Au dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage et la jeune femme cru que son corps tout entier allait finit par exploser, au même titre que l'orage. Sa main se referma sur le crane de Klaus, l'incitant à poursuivre. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'orgasme la frappe de plein fouet. Un orgasme si puissant que son cri de délivrance se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Klaus rejeta la tête en arrière et se lécha le contour des lèvres avant de se relever. Les jambes de Caroline glissèrent sur son corps avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas et les pieds par terre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le membre imposant de Klaus, prêt à la posséder…**

… **mais son regard se noircit. Bien que son corps soit encore sous le coup de la jouissance, Caroline utilisa sa vitesse pour faire tomber Klaus sur le lit, inversant donc leur place. Elle le plaqua au matelas, les mains sur ses épaules puis, se pencha et l'embrassa avec une passion débordante. A son tour, elle dévia ses lèvres et les fit glisser sur le torse de l'hybride. Elle respira son odeur à mesure qu'elle embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur le chemin que traçait sa bouche. Elle lui rendit sa torture en commençant par prendre ses tétons entre ses lèvres, les mordillant avidement, avant de descendre plus bas. Elle lécha le contour de ses abdominaux. A son tour de sourire alors qu'elle sentit les muscles de Klaus rouler sous ses mains à mesure qu'elle le caressait. Elle l'entendait gronder, ronronner, gémir sourdement, tel le prédateur qu'il était, et Caroline sentit son désir couler entre ses jambes. A présent, c'est elle qui se retrouva à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de Klaus. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha le sexe de l'hybride, qui hoqueta sous la **_**'surprise'**_**. Son regard croisa celui de Caroline, qui esquissa un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de son sexe. **

« Argh… » fit Klaus en se laissant retomber entièrement sur le matelas.

**Caroline cessa de sourire et se concentra sur sa tâche, à savoir cajoler Klaus et lui rendre sa torture. Elle mourrait d'envie de le goûter, comme il l'avait goûté un peu plus tôt. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça avec qui que ce soit, et elle ignorait d'où cette envie lui venait mais elle devait le faire. Doucement, elle embrassa le sexe de Klaus, le prenant dans sa main et fit de lent vas et viens. Elle fit courir sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi… bon. Elle se surprit en s'entendant gémir par-dessus les gémissements de Klaus, qui apprécia ce doux supplice. Car c'était un supplice puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, et il n'avait certainement pas envie de l'arrêter. Sa bouche continuait de faire de longs et de lents vas et viens. Caroline le sentit grossir à chaque seconde, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant tant qu'il n'avait pas eu la même jouissance qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt.**

« Caroline… arrête ou je vais… Trésor… » la supplia-t-il alors qu'il se sentait prêt à laisser éclater sa semence.

**Mais Caroline ne s'écarta pas. Klaus ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et jouit… Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il agrippa les épaules de Caroline et s'éclipsa… dans la salle de bain. Le souffle court, il fit couler l'eau et se plaça sous le jet d'eau, attrapa le visage de Caroline dans une seule main et l'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, la dévorant littéralement. Le baiser avait un arrière-goût de leur deux saveurs, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia et ils se perdirent dans le baiser. **

…

**Caroline se réveilla, non pas à cause d'un cauchemar, ni même de son téléphone ou autre. Non, elle se réveilla tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle se frotta les yeux du dos de la main, puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Un bras encerclait sa taille. Elle recouvrit ses esprits et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était dans les bras de Klaus. Son odeur était partout autour d'elle. D'instinct, elle porta ses doigts à son cou mais la bouche de Klaus s'interposa.**

« Bonjour Trésor ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Hum, je pense que je pourrais m'y faire. » sourit-elle.

« Hum moi aussi ! » lui dit-il. « Rendors-toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas ! » dit-elle en se redressant. « Il pleut toujours. »

« Je sais, mais la tempête semble être finie. » dit Klaus.

**Il sortit du lit à contrecoeur et s'étira, faisant craquer ses muscles. Caroline détourna les yeux de son corps nu. Son désir s'accentua rien qu'à la vue de ce corps si parfait. Elle sortit du lit à son tour en tirant le drap avec elle, le gardant enroulé autour de son corps.**

« Je… j'ai pas envie de partir. » dit-elle en allant se placer devant la fenêtre dont elle tira le rideau.

**La pluie tombait toujours, mais par fines gouttes. Le plus gros était passé la veille. Caroline laissa son regard se perdre au loin, dans l'immense forêt aux environs qui recouvraient une bonne partie du domaine. Elle sentit les bras puissants de Klaus s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Caroline se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et du confort de son corps contre le sien.**

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il.

« A propos de quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Nous. » dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Toi, moi, loin de cette ville, menant et construisant notre vie ensemble. »

« Tu veux dire _l'éternité_. » corrigea-t-elle, le faisant sourire. « Non, Klaus, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux toujours m'en aller avec toi. »

**Elle se retourna dans ses bras, enroulant les siens autour de son cou, se moquant de sentir le drap tomber lentement de son corps. Lui était entièrement nu, sans aucune pudeur. Caroline le **_**sentait**_** contre son ventre à travers le drap. Elle réussit à faire abstraction de la pointe de désir qui lui picotait le ventre. Les bras de Klaus se resserrèrent autour de sa taille.**

« Je partirais avec toi, où et quand tu veux. » lui dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Je ne changerais pas ce que je suis. » la prévint-il.

« Arrête… » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Si je pars avec toi ce n'est pas pour changer quoi que ce soit chez toi, je t'aime tel que tu es… »

**Elle s'arrêta et plaqua une main devant sa bouche. La bourde… ou pas, mais les mots étaient sortit tous seuls, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Klaus était comme figé sur place, avant de relâcher Caroline et de se reculer. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle révélation… pas aussi vite en tout cas. Caroline resserra le drap sur sa poitrine, encore plus sonnée par ce qu'elle avait dit. C'est à peine s'ils osaient se regarder alors que les secondes défilaient et devenaient des minutes, quand finalement, Klaus fit de grands pas vers Caroline, prit son visage entre ses mains puissantes et l'embrassa avec une force qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune fille, qui lâcha le drap et agrippa la nuque de l'hybride, répondant au baiser avec tout autant de force. **

**Lorsque la pluie cessa entièrement, laissant place à un soleil timide, Klaus avait finit d'emballer toutes ses affaires avec l'aide de Caroline. Les vêtements de cette dernière étaient secs, alors elle les avait revêtu au moment de partir chez elle, mais elle avait, au passage, subtiliser une veste en cuir appartenant à Klaus. Elle inspira à plein nez dans le col de la veste, et l'odeur de Klaus empli ses narines, la faisant sourire.**

« Il ne me faudra que deux heures pour tout stocker dans les camions. » lui dit-il. « Dès que ce sera fait, je passerai te prendre chez toi, et on s'en ira une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Je serai prête. » lui assura-t-elle. « Le temps de faire mes adieux à mes amis et à ma mère. »

« Ils vont sentir mon odeur sur toi. » lui dit-il. « La marque que je t'ai faite, ils pourront la sentir. »

« Je ne vais rien leur cacher, je ne veux pas. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « J'étais sincère. Je t'aime, et je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prêt à me le dire à ton tour. »

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux et plein de promesse. **

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Après avoir changé de vêtements, Caroline prépara ses valises, déterminée à quitter la ville avec Klaus. Lui résister tout ce temps avait été une énorme bêtise, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Si elle lui avait cédé bien plus tôt, ils seraient sans doute déjà loin de cette ville, de cette vie… Par-dessus tout ça, à présent, les Fondateurs de la ville savaient que des vampires – notamment elle – se trouvaient à Mystic Falls. Tout ça sera derrière elle dans quelques heures. Une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses adieux à ses proches, elle commencerait une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville avec celui qu'elle aimait.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Quand Caroline mit un pied dans le salon, tous ses amis étaient là… face à Matt et Rebekah, qui se tenaient la main, ou plutôt Rebekah était accroché au bras de Matt. La jeune fille pouvait sentir la tension ambiante de la pièce.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle, les mains dans les poches de la veste qu'elle portait.

**Elle aperçut Tyler, réveillé et qui venait dans sa direction mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.**

« Tu ne t'approches pas de moi. » le prévint-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il me prend que je suis au courant pour ta petite copine que tu t'es envoyé dans Les Appalaches. » répondit-elle d'un ton sec. « Je suis entrée dans ta tête pendant que tu étais inconscient… »

« Je peux t'expliquer. » dit-il.

« Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications. Tu peux t'envoyer qui tu veux, mais toi et moi c'est finit dès l'instant où j'ai vu toute la scène. » répliqua-t-elle. « Si je suis là, c'est pour vous dire que je quitte la ville, et que je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Quoi toi aussi ? » s'écria Damon.

**Caroline regarda Matt, qui souriait timidement. Elle le rassura d'un sourire.**

« Je suis déjà au courant. » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, Rebekah m'a tout dit ! » dit-il.

« Avec qui tu pars ? » demanda Elena.

**Caroline n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Damon s'approcha d'elle et la sentit, littéralement.**

« Pourquoi je sens l'odeur de Klaus partout sur toi ? » gronda-t-il. « Tu t'es envoyé ce salopard ? »

« Et il est bien plus doué que toi au lit. » rétorqua Caroline. « Ouais, je me suis envoyé Klaus, en fait, j'ai passé les deux derniers jours à me le faire encore et encore, sans une once de regret. Je quitte la ville avec Klaus, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

**Damon se recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Caroline regarda Bonnie :**

« Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie, je sais que ça t'a beaucoup coûté, mais ça m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux de le savoir en vie. »

« Sois prudente ! » dit Bonnie en s'avançant vers elle et en la prenant dans les bras.

« Je le serai ! » chuchota Caroline.

**Caroline chercha Elena du regard, mais cette dernière ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction.**

« Je suis vraiment désolée que tu le prennes comme ça, mais c'est _ma _décision. » martela Caroline. « On se reverra sûrement ! »

**Elle leur fit un signe de la main puis, sortit de la maison, suivit par Matt et Rebekah. Caroline s'éclipsa.**

**Quand elle arriva chez elle, sa mère se trouvait debout dans le couloir. Quand Liz Forbes vit sa fille unique saine et sauve, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se hâta de la prendre dans ses bras.**

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude. » dit Liz. « Avec cette tempête, et toi qui ne répondais pas au téléphone… »

« Je vais bien. » la rassura Caroline. « J'avais éteint mon portable. »

« Où tu étais ? » tempêta Liz. « Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'en aller. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » lui dit Caroline, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je pars, comme tu me l'a conseillé. »

« Ne me refais plus un coup pareil. » souffla Liz.

« Excuse-moi. » dit Caroline.

« Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que tu quittes la ville, et que tu sois en sécurité. » dit Liz. « Quand Tyler doit-il arriver ? »

« Je ne pars pas avec Tyler. » dit Caroline. « Je me suis trompé sur lui, et de toute façon il m'a trompé. »

« D'accord euh, prends cinq minutes et explique-moi. » dit Liz.

« J'ai pas le temps, Klaus doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre… » dit Caroline.

« Klaus ? » répéta Liz. « C'est avec lui que tu pars ? »

« Oui, écoute ce serait trop long à expliquer, ou pas vraiment, mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je pars avec lui, que je l'aime et que j'ai pris la bonne décision. » exposa Caroline. « Avec lui, je serai en sécurité, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Je devrais te dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais de quel droit devrais-je t'empêcher de vivre ta vie ? » dit Liz en souriant faiblement. « J'espère juste que tu penseras à ta vieille maman et que tu m'appelleras de temps en temps. »

« Tous les jours ! » lui assura Caroline.

**Mère et fille se prirent dans les bras, quand un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur. Liz fut stupéfaite en découvrant Matt descendre d'un véhicule que conduisait Rebekah. Elle regarda Caroline, qui lui dit :**

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu vas avoir la migraine. »

**Matt prit le shérif dans ses bras, et la remercia tout bas pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour l'aider. Le 4x4 de Klaus se gara à son tour devant la maison, et l'hybride en descendit. Matt prit deux des nombreuses valises de Caroline et tourna les talons, alors que Klaus vint se placer aux côtés de la jeune fille.**

« Shérif ! » salua-t-il poliment.

« Klaus ! » salua-t-elle en retour.

« Bon, euh, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. » dit Caroline.

**Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras une dernière fois, s'empara de deux de ses valises restantes – il n'en restait plus qu'une, la plus grosse de toute – se tourna vers Klaus et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de grimper dans la voiture une fois ses valises dans le coffre. De son côté, Klaus faisait face à Liz.**

« J'ai appris à l'instant que tu emmenais ma fille avec toi. » dit-elle.

« Je ne l'emmène pas de force, rassurez-vous. » dit-il.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Liz. « Réponds sincèrement. »

« Oui je l'aime, et je la protègerais, je vous le promets. » répondit-il. « Et sachez que vous serez la bienvenue, si jamais vous décidez de prendre votre retraite. »

« Je n'en suis pas encore là. » lui assura Liz en esquissant un sourire. « Mais j'en prends note. »

« Le temps presse et je dois gagner Chicago au plus vite. » dit Klaus. « Mais je tiens à vous assurer une dernière fois que Caroline sera en parfaite sécurité et heureuse auprès de moi. Elle ne manquera de rien, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez sans hésiter. »

« Tu as changé Klaus. » constata-t-elle.

« Passer deux mois dans le corps d'un autre, ça change n'importe quel psychopathe. » plaisanta-t-il.

**Liz gloussa avant de tendre la main droite à Klaus. Une main que l'hybride serra en guise d'accord. **

« Allez, filez avant qu'on ne sache que vous aussi, vous êtes des vampires. » lui dit-elle. « Même si vous êtes indestructibles. »

« A très bientôt Shérif, ma proposition tient et tiendra encore dans dix ans. » lui dit-il.

« Je saurais m'en souvenir. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Maintenant partez ! »

**Klaus acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, prit la dernière valise de Caroline et la mit dans le coffre de son 4X4. Quand il s'installa au volant de son véhicule, il porta son regard sur Caroline et il la vit sourire. Elle sentit son regard sur lui, alors elle le regarda à son tour. Klaus lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de démarrer et de faire route hors de la ville, suivant la voiture de Rebekah…**

_**Londres !**_

_**Un an plus tard !**_

**Bouche bée, Caroline fixait l'immense château qui se dressait devant elle. Il devait être bâti sur des milliers d'hectares de terrain, elle en était certaine. Klaus la regardait, un rictus au coin des lèvres puis, mit sa main au creux de ses reins et la guida à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent de longs et larges escaliers, longèrent des couloirs aussi longs avant de finir dans une chambre… immense. Dès qu'elle vit le lit à baldaquin qui trônait au fond de la chambre, Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle entendit à peine Klaus congédier les deux hybrides qui venaient de déposer les dernières valises. Elle était non seulement dans un château immense, mais la chambre l'était tout autant.**

« Wow ! » finit-elle par dire.

« Ouais, on s'y habitue au fil des siècles. » se contenta de dire Klaus.

**Caroline sourit et se retourna vers lui. Il était étonnamment proche d'elle. Assez proche pour que son odeur ne fasse grimper sa température corporelle. Les veines saillantes de ses yeux entourèrent ses yeux noirs de désir. Klaus en fit tout autant. caroline lui agrippa la chemise et lui déboutonna les boutons.**

« Et si on baptisé le lit ? » proposa-t-elle.

« J'ai un jacuzzi. » lui apprit-il.

« Ouh… » susurra-t-elle en lui ôtant la chemise. « Je ne crois pas qu'on va sortir de cette chambre de si tôt. »

« Excellente idée ! » acquiesça-t-il.

…

_**Cinquante ans plus tard !**_

**Courant dans des magnifiques jardins d'un Manoir gigantesque, riant aux éclats, Caroline portait une robe d'été bleu et courait pieds nus sur les dalles de marbre. Elle buta contre un corps chaud, puissant et musclé. Des mains la prirent par la taille et la souleva. Caroline éclata de rire tout en encerclant son cou, puis, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassa tendrement. Une bague sertis d'un magnifique diamant ornait sa main gauche. **

« Je vous ai eu, _Madame Mikaelson ! »_

« Oui tu m'as eu ! » sourit-elle.

« Je t'aime tellement Caroline. » souffla Klaus.

« Si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre dire ça ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, puis, de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent vers le Manoir, où ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur famille, qui c'était agrandit au fil des années…**

**Tellement de choses s'étaient passés en cinquante ans.**

**Matt était devenu un vampire après avoir fini ses études. Lui et Caroline avaient terminés le lycée à Chicago, puis, ils avaient intégrés l'université d'Oxford.**

**Caroline avait convaincu Klaus de rendre sa liberté à Katherine, après avoir surpris une conversation téléphonique entre elle et Elijah.**

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » avait demandé Klaus.

« Parce que ton frère l'aime, et parce qu'il a aussi droit de connaître le bonheur. » avait-elle répondu. « Et puis, tu connais le dicton. _Reste proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis _! »

« Si elle brise le cœur d'Elijah… » avait dit Klaus en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Absolument ! »

**Et Klaus avait donc rendu sa liberté à Katerina Petrova, qui vivait désormais sous le même toit que la famille Originelle…**

**Et qu'elle n'avait été la surprise générale lorsque Kol était revenu au Manoir en compagnie d'Elena…**

**Caroline avait accueillit sa mère à Londres, dix années après son départ de Mystic Falls. Liz Forbes avait succombée à une crise cardiaque après avoir passé le reste de sa vie auprès de sa fille. Caroline avait respecté son choix de ne pas devenir un vampire. Le corps d'Elizabeth Forbes reposait dans le jardin du Manoir, au milieu d'un parterre de Lys. Caroline s'y recueillait tous les jours, tout en gardant le sourire et en tenant la promesse faite à sa mère.**

**Vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Personnellement je ne me lasserais jamais de ce couple et je pourrais écrire encore et encore sur eux. Heureusement j'ai plusieurs projets en attente, pour tout savoir il vous suffit de venir sur ma page facebook **Lily Fiction - Jeni Kat**.

*Alors, avez-vous deviné sur quoi porterait les parties bonus ? Eh oui, trois parties sont prévues : Matt - Rebekah / Kol - Elena / Elijah - Katherine !

A très bientôt je l'espère, Aurélie !


End file.
